


Offer, Pay, Rewards

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: In the desert, under a starry sky, it is a simple trade or a rare liason?--------For the one person who started shipping them couple of days ago.And for those who read it through and enjoy it.





	Offer, Pay, Rewards

It was a calm drive. The road was a lonely stretch of nothingness of the American desert, off the interstate and off the more popular highways. It was one of those roads that the local humans didn’t even know who actually maintained it, it was just there.

Trailbreaker liked these kind of drives. He could afford to do it. He wasn’t going for very long stretches of time, just few days a month or so. Everyone were allowed to go on these kind of trips to help stave off restlessness. Most of the time that could be held back by doing some diplomatic work with the humans. But that was not for Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker enjoyed the asphalt beneath his tyres, the occasional roughness of road not maintained or the gravel roads that he just now turned onto.

It was a long drive on a road that was seemingly forgotten, his axles and wheels working hard on the rough terrain as he drove on. The road was still smooth enough that he wasn’t leaving a trail, the desert was vast but there were outcropping of rocks that Trailbreaker drove past, concealing his travels from the main road. He hadn’t gone here until he had been sure that there was no one around to see his travel, or be able to figure out where he went from the last time he saw a car around.

He sat down under a familiar rock ledge, and waited.

The sun went lower and lower in the sky until it touched the horizon and Trailbreaker felt the temperature drop. He looked at the golden sunset, occasionally looking back in the opposite direction to see the black sheet encroaching on the sky. Soon the lightest part of the sky was dark blue with some smattering of stars, and then it was just the black sky, the stars, and the band of the Milky Way stretching from horizon to horizon.

Despite the still night Trailbreaker did not hear any jet engines, just some steps of a walking Cybertronian approaching from the left side. Trailbreaker looked up to see the visitor. Red and white plating with a golden cylinder in the front, walking towards sitting Trailbreaker with a confidence that looked like it would never be shaken. The smile wasn’t friendly or inviting, it was a smile of someone so sure about their status in the world that they did not care about anything else.

Some would call him arrogant. Trailbreaker called him pretty. And Starscream looked like he knew that without having to hear it at all.

“Do you have anything for me?” Starscream asked as he directed Trailbreaker’s attention to the cube of energon he was holding, something that Trailbreaker hadn’t noticed until now. But Trailbreaker didn’t make a move for it. He didn’t even stand up from where he was sitting.

“No, there is nothing new happening.” Trailbreaker said. At least he knew how to lie. He did sometimes feed Starscream information, mostly stuff that was inconsequential, or that was too late for Starscream to act on. The very few times that he gave actual information was when he had been instructed to. Something that the Autobots could let the Decepticons know of.

Though they didn’t know the extent of the deal between them.

“Still want to work for it?” Starscream asked like he always did. Sometimes Trailbreaker said no, but now he had been thirsty for a while. And not just for Energon.

“What do you want?” Trailbreaker asked, leaning a bit forwards while still sitting. He knew what Starscream wanted, Starscream knew that Trailbreaker knew and was ready to give it.

Starscream relaxed, dropping the cube as he walked over to Trailbreaker so he was between Trailbreaker and the cube. That was how they went about it, a very simple obstacle course with a reward at the end. Trailbreaker knew he could just walk away. That he could just walk past Starscream, transform and drive off without worrying about being shot or pursued. But that was not what he wanted. Trailbreaker didn’t move, waiting for Starscream to make the first move.

And Starscream did. He went down on his knees in front of Trailbreaker, still with that self assured smile that bore no warmth nor did it show any affection for Trailbreaker. While he was kneeling he was still standing taller than sitting Trailbreaker, his back and thighs straight up, legs splayed just a little bit, and his arms on his hips, his balance perfect and he looked like he could hold that pose for hours.

Trailbreaker knew this pose. He didn’t stand up, but he leaned forwards enough that he had to fall on his hands, dragging himself towards Starscream, taking care not to look taller than he was. Starscream never liked that.

“The Autobots not taking proper care of you?” Starscream asked, his self-confidence never flagging, and while the words should have conveyed a concern or empathy for Trailbreaker, Starscream said it more as a disparaging fact. Trailbreaker didn’t answer, coming close enough to Starscream that he would be able to touch him.

And he came closer. Crawling on his hands and knees, he did not stop until he could touch Starscream with his face. He didn’t, but squared himself up enough to have a hand free from keeping balance, bringing it up slowly as his fingers faintly touched Starscream’s inner thigh.

Starscream was quick to slap it away, then he took it harshly and put it on the outside of his thigh. Trailbreaker had known he would do that. Whenever he was like this there was just one part of his body that he wanted attention to. Trailbreaker inched ever slightly closer and rested his hands on Starscream’s thighs, his face nuzzling Starscream’s spike panel. Not the most sensual of touches that could be used, but repeated meetings had taught Trailbreaker just what Starscream wanted.

Nuzzling, licking, and teasing in general always managed to get Starscream going. Starscream’s confidence and stiff posture flagged ever so slightly, his stiff posture relaxing ever so slightly before he opened his spike panel, and the spike came out hard and stiff, never even appearing flaccid.

And Trailbreaker reacted faster than Starscream. He licked up the length of the spike very slowly, each recess of a bump visited by his wet tongue, each glowing biolight teased with the tip of his tongue as if he were tasting the color of it by itself, and when he came to the tip of the spike he liked around it, paying more attention to the final groove of the spike rather than the head.

Trailbreaker didn’t know when Starscream’s auxiliary fans had turned on, but they were usually on full blast at this point, and tonight was no exception. He looked up, glancing up at Starscream’s face as he looked down on Trailbreaker, but Trailbreaker looked past Starscream and onto the starry sky. Both of them were a pretty sight.

“It’s not going to suck itself.”

Trailbreaker didn’t want to spare a thought into the slightly ruined moment and went back to his ministrations. He dipped down again and licked back up, now a bit faster. Gone was the teasing, now it was the actual act of interfacing. Or foreplay, depending on Starscream’s mood. He licked the spike from down and up over and over again, coating it in his oral lubricants. He found a moment to shift his balance slightly, leaning on Starscream who subconsciously braced the extra weight as Trailbreaker took the spike into his hand to better hold it as he licked faster, as the tip of the spike was now no longer being teased but was now one of the main parts of this play.

Starscream’s vents hitched when Trailbreaker’s mouth went over the tip of the spike. He did a hard suck while the tip of his tongue went over the small slit of Starscream’s spike. Trailbreaker felt a hand on the back of his head and tilted his head back, the only thing connecting his mouth to the spike was a line of lubricant. Starscream was looking down at him, no longer that same smug smile but now he looked like someone who had fought and won without breaking a sweat, a slightly breathy smile. Trailbreaker could feel the hand caressing him. He didn’t dare to lean into it or show that he enjoyed it, but he did allow himself to smile in return before he took the spike into his mouth.

The hand never left his head but it didn’t push down on him. It was like how Trailbreaker was using Starscream to support his own weight, Starscream was using Trailbreaker to support the minute weight of his arm while Trailbreaker bobbed up and down Starscream’s spike. Sometimes he broke off to get back to licking, sometimes he sucked hard while slowly rising off the spike.

But it was the first time Trailbreaker took the entire spike into his mouth that Starscream moaned. It was drawn out and low, more of a rumbling in Starscream’s chest rather than the moan one would associate with such a feeling. Trailbreaker slowly rose up from the spike, keeping the tip of it in his mouth as he looked again. Starscream was now smiling in pleasure.

“You’re pretty decent.” Starscream said, just about the best complement Trailbreaker could get from Starscream. He jumped on it as if he had been praised by Optimus Prime himself and dove back in. He felt Starscream pull ever so slightly away, but he ignored it as he sucked on the spike.

“Touch yourself.” Starscream then said. Trailbreaker froze and looked up, but Starscream wasn’t looking at Trailbreaker’s face. Trailbreaker looked back down, releasing the spike as he adjusted himself, backing slightly and bracing himself with one hand on the ground as the other reached between his legs. He opened up his valve cover, feeling what he knew already as the cool breeze of the cold desert night air teased around his valve lips, the dampness amplifying how cold it was now. Trailbreaker rubbed at his valve lips with his fingers, adjusting himself as he felt the hand on his head no longer simply resting on him but pushing him back towards the spike. Trailbreaker followed along with the touch while he felt like he was being pushed and pulled.

“Already so wet?” Starscream said smirking as Trailbreaker licked at the spike. It was more clumsy than before as he tried to find the right balance, with the left hand on the ground, the fingers of his right hand in between his valve folds but not inside his actual valve, and having to please Starscream with just his mouth. He nodded moments after while subvocalizing an affirmative.

“I take it you’ve been wanting for a while now.” Starscream said, moving his hips forward, thrusting ever so slightly into Trailbreaker’s mouth as it engulfed the spike. Trailbreaker nodded and agreed, or as much as he could with a mouth full of spike.

“Do you want it?” Starscream asked, and again Trailbreaker nodded. Starscream then pulled Trailbreaker’s head off him, and their movements were in near synchronicity as Trailbreaker came over to Starscream while he sat down properly, legs spread apart and his erect spike inviting. There were no words between them as they came chest to chest, Starscream looking down as he held his spike and lined it up as Trailbreaker lowered himself onto it.

Trailbreaker moaned as he felt the spike in him. First just the tip but he felt his own valve both pushing aside and pressing on the spike as he went lower and lower. Starscream impatiently thrust couple of times, sending jolts up Trailbreaker’s spine as the spike went further in than he had expected. If Trailbreaker was too heavy, Starscream didn’t even show. He just had his hands at Trailbreaker’s midsection as he thrust into Trailbreaker.

Trailbreaker rarely needed encouragement to get going, and tonight was no difference. As Starscream was thrusting he reveled into the feeling of the spike going in and out of his valve and sometimes going even deeper as if Starscream was trying to chase down something other than his own overload. He felt the cold breeze of the night, looking up at the clear skies and faintly realising that it was moonless, giving the stars to be as bright as they could be.

Trailbreaker didn’t know when he had started moaning with each thrust, but he did notice when Starscream let down his own guard and was moaning as well, though trying to suppress it to some extent as he kept his mouth closed and trying to slow down the thrusts. But Trailbreaker simply picked up the slack and when Starscream was slowing down, he was riding to make him catch up.

Not much time passed until both of them seemingly forgot themselves in the pleasure that they gave each other, Starscream mindlessly thrusting his hips up while Trailbreaker flexed his legs to ride, both of them working in tandem with each other while dropping their defences and allowing the sheer ecstasy of interfacing taking over them.

Trailbreaker was the first to feel it. A chill in his spine that didn’t come from the stiff cold air nor did it comes from the near-warm ventilations of himself or Starscream. He felt his legs protesting but still working to give him what he wanted. He looked at Starscream, who was fully venting and moaning, meeting Trailbreaker’s eye contact. Couple of seconds passed with them locked in eye contact, them realising they were close to their own overload and the other was as well.

The moment broke when they took the same decision at the same time, and their lips locked together in a kiss that lasted few seconds before they reached their overload at the same time, moaning into each other mouths as the wave of pleasure hit them both.

They pulled their mouths away from each other, both agreeing not to acknowledge the kiss without ever saying it out loud. They stayed together for a moment longer, coming down from their overload.

It was Starscream that was first to move, just a small twitch, and it was Trailbreaker who clambered off Starscream, sitting a short distance away from him. Starscream huffed a bit, his vents slowing down and the auxiliary vents turning off. Starscream stood up, making Trailbreaker flinch by the sudden movement even though he knew that there was no danger.

“Here.” Starscream said, picking up the energon cube and tossing it over to Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker accepted it. The Autobots did not have the ability to make the supercharged energon themselves, being content with regular grade they got from their own stores and with their own converters. The Decepticons were the ones that knew how to distill it properly so that frames that had higher demand could sustain themselves on less.

Too bad Trailbreaker was an Autobot. He didn’t drink from it, he just held it as he looked at the horizon, at the bright twinkling stars as he waited for Starscream to leave.

“I got an offer.” Starscream said, and held up a small vial with bright blue liquid in it. Trailbreaker knew what it was. A bit of a booster shot. Enough to enrich regular energon to a supercharged state. And what was in the vial could let Trailbreaker convert five Autobot grade energon cubes into Decepticon grade energon cubes.

“Next time we fight, get the twins to focus on the Constructicons.” Starscream said.

“You know I can’t do that.” Trailbreaker answered immediately. He wasn’t the one who ordered the troops around, but he knew that he could say some convincing words to Prowl and Optimus Prime. But even though Starscream was offering so much, he knew he couldn’t take it.

“I don’t even have an ulterior motive, look, we’re just a bit tired.” Starscream said.

“So you want you and your trine to be left alone for the next fight I take it?” Trailbreaker asked. He knew it couldn’t be just it, but if he tried to interrogate Starscream on the matter he would be stonewalled, or even attacked.

“Very much so.” Starscream took the out that Trailbreaker had offered. “The twins are a terror, and I would want, even for just one fight, not be a target of their so-called ‘jet judo’ practice.”

“Like I said, I can’t do it.” Trailbreaker answered and got himself ready to stand up.

“Your loss, honestly.” Starscream shrugged, and took off without any ceremony.

Trailbreaker was left alone. He stood up and looked up into the sky, at the stars up there. He noticed a satellite flying overhead, one of the human ones. It made a slow pan over the night sky, and traced it passing for a long time before it passed a star, replacing it for just a moment. Trailbreaker sighed, finished off the cube and transformed and drove off, taking the long route back to the Ark.


End file.
